Yuki
by satsukiyurami
Summary: Terkadang cuaca membawa keberuntungan. Cleon. No Flame


**Yuki **

**Resident Evil © CAPCOM **

**Pairing : Leon x Claire **

**Genre : Romance **

**Summary : Terkadang cuaca membawa keberuntungan **

* * *

Musim dingin.

Musim dimana orang-orang mengenakan pakaian yang tebal, sweater, syal dan sarung tangan. Serta dimana orang-orang membuat manusia salju dan bermain bola salju.

Claire masih berbaring di kasurnya, dan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Ia enggan bangun karena baginya hari ini sangat dingin dibandingkan dengan kemarin dan ia juga masih kelelahan karena kemarin Jill mengajaknya untuk membeli baju.

Ia tidak mempedulikan teriakan dari Chris yang berada dilantai bawah yang memintanya bangun. Berteriak "Aku masih mau tidur" juga percuma karena ia malas.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya Claire. Jill, yang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mematikan penghangat ruangan dan menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan kemudian membuka paksa selimut Claire.

"Ayo bangun Claire!" Seru Jill

"Uwa!" Claire terkejut dan kemudian ia duduk "Dingin!"

"Ayo, ganti pakaianmu dan turun ke bawah. Saatnya sarapan."

"Baik-baik. Tapi tolong nyalakan penghangat ruangannya lagi."

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Claire, Jill menyalakan penghangat ruangan.

Claire menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. _Ah, hari ini memang benar-benar dingin_ pikirnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju lemari, membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian ganti. Kemudian ia mengganti piyamanya.

Setelah itu ia menyisir rambutnya, lalu menguncirnya. Kemudian ia turun ke bawah dan menuju ruang makan.

Chris duduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Sementara Jill duduk disamping Chris sambil menatap Claire, tatapan Jill seolah memerintahkannya untuk duduk sekarang juga.

Seusai sarapan, Claire membantu Jill mencuci piring sedangkan Chris menyalakan perapian.

_Kring Kring_

Chris bergegas mangangkat telepon.

"Halo?" Kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya "Baik, terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Claire.

"Dari tetangga Dick."

"Ada apa Chris?" Tanya Jill.

"Tetangga ayahmu, dia menghubungi kita. Dia bilang kaki Dick terkilir akibat terpleset oleh salju."

"Kita harus menjenguk ayah sekarang." Ujar Jill.

"Claire, kau bisa jaga rumah sendirian 'kan?" Tanya Chris.

"Ya, aku bisa Chris."

* * *

Satu jam sudah berlalu semenjak Chris dan Jill pergi.

Claire duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku, tapi baru setengah baca, ia menutup buku tersebut dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa sangat sepi dan bosan. Padahal dari kemarin-kemarin ia tidak merasa seperti ini.

Kemudian ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah jendela dan memandang keluar. Ada anak-anak yang sedang membuat manusia salju. Claire tersenyum, ia jadi ingat ketika dirinya dan Chris masih kecil. Mereka berdua selalu membuat manusia salju hingga mereka berdua masih beranjak dewasa.

Sebetulnya ia tahu kalau Chris merasa bosan, namun tetap melakukannya karena Chris sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

Lamunannya tersadar ketika ia melihat sosok yang familiar baginya. Ia melihat seorang pria berambut blonde, dan pria tersebut mengenakan celana panjang, baju lengan panjang berwarna kecoklatan dan memakai syal berwarna biru.

Claire kemudian bergegas keluar rumah dan memanggil pria tersebut.

"Leon!" Panggil Claire.

Leon menengok kebelakang. "Claire?" Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Claire.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya." Ujar Claire. Ia benar-benar senang bisa bertemu dengan Leon.

"Ya." Jawab Leon sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini dingin ya." Claire menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

Leon yang menyadari bahwa Claire tidak mengenakan sarung tangan melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya.

"Ini, pakailah." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan sarung tangannya.

"Tidak terima kasih."

"Pakailah."

"Baiklah, tapi aku hanya akan mengambil sarung tangan yang tangan kanan saja."

Sebetulnya Leon tidak setuju, tapi ia tetap memberikan sarung tangannya yang tangan kanan saja. Claire kemudian memakainya.

"Kau sedang jalan-jalan sendirian?" Tanya Claire dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku mudah merasa bosan."

"Aku juga."

Hening, mereka berdua terdiam sementara. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Masuklah kedalam."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Claire mengangguk. Leon kemudian masuk kedalam rumah bersama Claire.

Setelah melepas syal Leon duduk di sofa di ruang tamu dan melepas syal tangan kirinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Claire berada di dapur, membuat teh, setelah selesai ia menaruh cangkir teh di atas meja dan duduk berseberangan dengan Leon.

Leon meminum tehnya dan meletakkan cangkir di atas piring teh.

"Chris dan Jill tidak ada?"

"Ya, mereka berdua pergi menjenguk Dick."

"Apa dia sedang sakit?"

"Tidak, tapi tadi Dick terjatuh karena terpleset salju dan akibatnya, kakinya terkilir."

"Semoga lukanya tidak parah."

"Leon."

"Ya?"

"Maukah kau membuat manusia salju bersamaku?"

Leon terkekeh mendengarnya. Wajah Claire memerah karen malu.

"Ya."

"Sungguh?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus memakai sarung tangan."

"Oh, kau benar." Claire kemudian berdiri "Tolong tunggu sebentar ya." Kemudian ia meninggalkan Leon untuk mengambil sarung tangan yang berada di kamarnya.

Di luar, Leon dan Claire membuat manusia salju. Leon membuat badannya sedangkan Claire membuat kepala, kemudian ia menancapkan dua rating kayu sebagai tangan untuk manusia salju.

Setelah puas membuat boneka salju diam-diam Claire mengambil salju dan membentuknya menjadi bulat dan melemparnya ke wajah Leon.

"Hei…" Tegur Leon. Claire tertawa hingga Leon membalasnya juga dengan bola salju.

Terjadi perang bola salju, bahkan Claire menggunakan manusia salju sebagai tameng jika Leon akan melempar bola salju.

Mereka terus melakukannya hingga Leon sadar bahwa tiba-tiba ia merasa ada angin yang berhembus kencang. Claire juga menyadarinya, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

Claire kemudian menyalakan televisi.

_Selamat siang penonton, hari ini mendadak terjadi badai salju. Badai di perkirakan akan reda pada keesokkan harinya_.

Claire mematikan televisi, sementara Leon memandang keluar melalui jendela.

_Kring Kring_.

Claire kemudian mengangkat teleponnya. Ada panggilan dari Chris.

"Halo Claire? Aku dan Jill baru bisa pulang besok. Kau hati-hati di rumah ya."

"Iya, kau dan Jill juga hati-hati ya." Kemudian ia menutup telepon.

"Ada apa Claire?"

"Chris memberitahuku bahwa besok dia dan Jill baru bisa pulang."

"Leon."

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kau terpaksa harus menginap di sini hingga besok." Ucap Claire dengan gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih ya. Aku akan merepotkanmu hingga besok."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula 'kan sedang ada badai."

Hening lagi. Mereka merasa aneh lagi.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar merasa canggung_. Guman Claire.

Leon mendekati Claire "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Eh? Ah tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah, aku khawatir."

"Aku ke dapur dulu ya."

Leon mengangguk dan ia menatap Claire yang berjalan menuju ke dapur.

Leon menghela nafas dan menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya kemudian ia duduk di sofa. "Tenang Leon, tenang. Jangan sampai Claire tahu kalau kau menyukainya." Ucapnya sambil menutup matanya.

Di dapur, setelah selesai membuat _cocoa_ dan sebelum menaruh gelas di atas nampan. Claire menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapati Leon yang tertidur. Claire melatakkan nampan dan ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Leon untuk membangunkannya.

"Leon."

Leon masih belum terbangun. Claire kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil selimut, lalu ia menyelimuti Leon.

Claire manatap Leon. Kalau begini ia jadi bisa memahami perasaan Jill, namun ia memutuskan untuk membangunkan Leon sebelum ia berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Belum sempat membangunkannya Leon sudah membuka matanya.

"Claire?" Leon tersentak dan ia bangun dari tidurnya. "Maaf tadi aku tertidur."

"Tidak apa-apa oh-" Claire mengambil gelas dan menyodorkannya ke Leon.

"Terima kasih." Leon mengambil gelas yang di sodorkan oleh Claire. "Claire?"

"Ya?"

"Duduklah di sampingku."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Claire duduk di samping Leon.

"Seperti katamu tadi. Hari ini memang dingin." Kemudian ia meminum _cocoa_nya. "Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kau masih tinggal bersama dengan kakak dan kakak iparmu?"

"Chris yang memintanya, lagipula ia belum ingin melepasku jika aku belum menikah."

"Apa karena kedua orangtua kalian meninggal?"

Claire mengangguk "Setelah orangtua kami meninggal, ia sangat ketat. Tapi aku bisa memahaminya dan Jill juga tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Tapi Chris memang kakak yang hebat ya. Dia mengajarimu semua hal."

"Ya, terutama dalam menggunakan senjata dan tangan kosong."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa. Claire yang sadar bahwa ia belum meminum _cocoa_nya, meminum _cocoa_nya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelimutiku."

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga tadi sudah menemaniku membuat manusia salju. Acho!"

"Claire?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, salahku kemarin pergi keluar bersama Jill, tapi aku tidak memakai syal dan sarung tangan."

Leon menarik selimut dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Claire. Ia merangkul badannya lalu menyelimuti badannya dan badan Claire dengan selimut.

"Leon?"

"Shh. Sudahlah kau tidak perlu risih."

Claire mengangguk.

Ia dapat merasakan nafas Leon dan badan Leon membuatnya hangat. Kemudian ia menyederkan kepalanya ke pundak Leon.

"Claire?"

Claire menatap Leon dan Leon menyentuh pipi kanan Claire.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Claire terkejut. Ia menatap ke bawah sebelum menatap Leon "Ya, aku juga menyukaimu Leon."

"Terus terang, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkanmu." Ucap Leon.

"Begitupula denganku."

Kemudian keduanya terus berbincang hingga Claire tertidur. Leon kemudian mengambil sebuah bantal dan bantal-bantal sofa. Menyusunnya dan kemudian ia mengangkat Claire dan merebahkan Claire di atas bantal besar dan bantal-bantal sofa yang ia susun.

Lalu ia menyelimuti badan Claire dan kemudian tidur di sampingnya, sambil memeluknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Dengan kunci rumah cadangan yang dimilikinya, Jill segera membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kami pulang." Jill kemudian masuk kedalam "Claire?"

Jill melihat-lihat sekelilingnya hingga ia menyadari bantal sofa hilang. Kemudian ia melihat ke bawah.

"Wah, wah." Ia tersenyum melihat Claire dan Leon yang tidur di lantai.

"Jill?" Chris kemudian memandang ke bawah. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi masam.

"Sudahlah Chris. Adikmu 'kan sudah dewasa."

"Kalau dia menikah aku akan merasa kesepian."

Jill hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia masih memandangi adik iparnya itu.

* * *

**Omake**

Leon bangun dari tidurnya, namun entah kenapa ia merasa di awasi. Leon mengucek-ucek matanya. Saat membuka matanya alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Chris menatapi dirinya.

"Kau tidak berhubungan badan dengan adikku 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah." Kedua tangannya menepuk pundak Leon.

Leon mendapati Claire tidak berada di sampingya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku memindahkan Claire ke kamarnya." Chris berdehem "Leon."

"Ya?"

"Aku titip adikku, tolong jaga dia baik-baik dan sayangilah dia."

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya Chris." Jawab Leon dengan mantap.

**END **

* * *

**A/N : Tolong jangan berondong saya pakai peluru ;-;.**

**Di RE selain Aeon saya juga nge-ship Cleon ahaha. **

**Soal Dick, dia adalah ayahnya Jill. Namun hanya dijabarkan di novelnya.**


End file.
